


Times Change Outside The Prison Walls

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Immortality Comes At a Price and We Pay For It With Crime [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Prison, Queerplatonic Relationships, Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're doing a heist." Geoff said proudly. "Sort of. We're bailing some people out of prison. And we're going in for a long haul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> my creative juices are really flowing right now so I decided to crank out the first chapter of this. so far I have over 4k words, but I'm horrific at keeping writing schedules so I'm sorry in advanced.

"What are we doing, Geoff?" Jack asked, sitting down in her chair at the heist table. The others were already sat, looking at the map behind Geoff and the various pictures stuck around it.

"We're doing a heist." Geoff said proudly. "Sort of. We're bailing some people out of prison. And we're going in for a long haul. I don't know how long it could take, that depends on the sentencing and how long it takes to secure the targets, who are going to be moved to Los Santos State Penitentiary later this month." 

"So who's going to be our inside guys, Geoff." Michael asked, absently turning his chair from side to side slightly. 

"It'll be Ryan, Jack, Lindsay and Gavin." Geoff said. "Two boys, two girls. You four will let yourselves get caught, arrested and once you're in jail, you'll wait and make contact with our targets and then we'll all bust them out."

"Why us?" Lindsay asked. They all knew that Geoff had his reasons for assigning those four.

"Because you’ll draw less attention to themselves." Geoff said.

Ray laughed suddenly, turning it into a cough when all eyes turned to him. He side-eyed Ryan's semi-permanent skull mask sceptically.    
"They draw less attention to themselves when they need to." Geoff repeated, noting Ray's reaction. "And because out of all of us, Jack and Gavin are the ones that can talk people around their little finger."

"What about Ryan and Lindsay?" Michael asked.

"Who else is going to make sure Gavin doesn't become someone's bitch." Geoff joked, drawing a laugh out of the other lads.

"Geoff!" Gavin squawked.

"And because they’re good enough actors to charm anyone." Geoff said.

"Who said that it's acting?" Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. He was eying the notes on the wall behind Geoff, going through all the ways someone could fuck up the job in his mind.

"Because no one who kills people for a living is that nice." Geoff said.

“I didn’t always kill people.” Ryan pointed out.

“You’ve been killing for longer than the rest of us.” Geoff said.

“I’ve been _alive_ longer than the rest of you.” Ryan said. “So your point’s invalid.”

“ _Proportionally_ , you’ve been killing longer.” Jack chipped in. Ryan lifted his hand as if he was going to reply, but Geoff stared him down.

“Anyway.” Geoff said. “Once you four are in prison, you’ll need to find the targets. There are two of them and their pseudonyms are AxialMatt and Jerem.”

“Do we have any pictures of these assholes or what?” Michael asked.

“The only information we have on these guys are the names and the exact date and time they’re being moved.” Geoff said. The door opened behind them and all heads turned to see Ray walking into the room and slouching into his seat.

“What? I had to take a leak.” Ray said, shrugging. “What I miss?”

“We’re breaking two assholes out of prison and we don’t even know who they are.” Michael said with an edge to his voice.

“Why are we even doing this, Geoff?” Ryan asked.

“Because we got offered this job and they’re willing to pay.” Geoff said.

“How much?” Lindsay asked, leaning forwards curiously.

“A million each when the two targets are out of Los Santos,” Geoff said. “ _Alive_.” He added, looking pointedly towards Ryan.

“Who gave us this job?” Gavin asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

Geoff shrugged.

“Okay,  _Jack_ , who gave us this job?” Gavin repeated, looking towards Jack.

“How should I know? Geoff got the job.” Jack said. The rest of the crew looked at her in surprise. Jack always knew the details of the heist.

“So we’re each getting a million from a mysterious source but only when we break two people out of jail and get them out the city.” Ray summarised.

“That’s pretty much the gist.” Geoff said.

“Okay cool, let’s do it.” Ray said.


	2. The Calm Night Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just cranked this out in the last hour or so as it was not part of the original plan but what are you going to do?
> 
> also, I was up until 2 am last night writing something that happens later and I'm _soooooooo_ excited to upload it when the time's right

The night before the heist, each small group decided to split off. They’d agreed to spend the night separately and meet up the next morning at Geoff’s apartment.

Ray and Ryan left first, but it didn’t take long for Michael, Lindsay and Gavin to leave. Geoff and Jack were the only ones left in the apartment.

“So what do you want to do?” Jack asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, a beer in her hands. Geoff took a deep breath and let his shoulders sag when he exhaled.

“Let’s go out.” Geoff said, brightly.

“Yeah?” Jack asked, smiling back at Geoff.

“Yeah. Let’s go out.” Geoff said, grabbing a set of keys for the fastest car he owned. Jack downed the last of her beer and followed him, only pausing to grab a jacket.

After three bars, two stores and being kicked out of a nightclub (one that Geoff _owned_ , no less), the two of them stumbled back into the apartment, giddy and laughing at everything and nothing. Jack still had a bottle of cheap wine in her hands and took a deep swig, blanching at the taste and spilling some down her front. She passed it to Geoff easily and pulled her jacket off while he finished it.

“Well that was fun.” Jack said, her face a bit rosy from all the drink. She threw her jacket over the back of the sofa and pulled her heels off, leaving them somewhere in the living room. Geoff took off his suit jacket, just dropping it on the floor somewhere (he didn’t care; it wasn’t even his favourite suit).

“Let’s watch a movie.” Geoff said, his words slurring. Jack laughed and grabbed another bottle of expensive wine, letting Geoff lead her into the master bedroom. The biggest TV any of the crew had seen in their lives was fixed to the wall opposite the bed. Geoff jumped on the bed and grabbed the controller, quickly pulling up the Netflix app, pulling his shoes off to they fell onto the floor. Jack put the bottle of wine on the bedside table and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out one of Geoff’s shirts and changing into it, only doing up a few buttons.  

Geoff put on an old film and Jack shuffled onto the bed, lying beside Geoff. He put his arms around Jack’s shoulder and pulled her close.

They both fell asleep somewhere around 3:30 am, still cuddling while the film played on.  

 

There was a lot of alcohol in Michael and Lindsay’s apartment. Except it wasn’t mindless drinking, it was nostalgic reminiscing featuring homemade cocktails and bets made with alcohol. They tried to pretend like it was just a normal night. They ate cheap take-away food and drank their quality alcohol and told jokes, both innocent and dirty.

Gavin asked his stupid questions, Lindsay said the first thing that always came to her mind and Michael laughed, loud and abrasive. They had started out sitting on the sofa, but somehow they’d all ended up sat on the floor around a coffee table with a plethora of empty beer bottles.

“Yeah but seriously,” Gavin said,his accent thickening with the drink. “Why are snails so sneaky? They’re so slow, but you never see them coming.”

“Maybe we’re all just too obnoxious to notice them?” Lindsay suggested.

“Maybe they’re fucking tiny and we just don’t see them?” Michael said, taking another drink of his beer.

“Maybe.” Gavin mused, looking out the window. “Would you take ten million dollars if it meant you had to eat a snail every day for the rest of your life?” He asked.

“Ten million dollars a year or just ten million dollars.” Lindsay asked.

“Just ten million dollars.” Gavin said. “And you have to eat one snail every day.”

“I’d do it.” Michael said. “Ten million for eating snails? Fuck yeah, easy money.”

“But _snails_.” Lindsay said. “I think I might if it was ten million a year,”

“Wuss.” Gavin said, smiling.

“Why do you even think of these things?” Michael asked.

“Dunno.” Gavin said, shrugging.

“Shit, it’s getting late.” Lindsay said, looking at the ornate wall clock.

“What time do we have to be at Geoff’s?” Michael asked, stretching.

“He said ten, didn’t he?” Gavin said, finishing his drink.

“So we have ten hours. I wonder what we could do with them?” Michael said, a sly smirk on his face.

“Not sleep?” Lindsay said, kissing Michael’s curls. “Bedroom?” She suggested, standing up and beginning to lead the way.

The boys didn’t take long to follow.

 

On the other side of the city, Ryan had driven Ray to his apartment. The apartment was fairly small and tastefully decorated, and Ryan went all out with making it a nice evening. He cooked and served soft drinks in ornate wine glasses with long-forgotten emblems imprinted on the sides.

The food was a recipe from decades ago, revamped for the new century. It was very different to the greasy fast food Ray usually fed himself with.

Later, after the meal, it was all tangled limbs and heated breath and flushed skin. It was an unspoken promise and a not-goodbye-but-a-see-you-later.

They lay awake until the early hours of the morning, holding each other.

“Have you ever been to prison before?” Ray asked, stroking Ryan’s hair gently. Ryan’s head was on Ray’s chest  and his arms were wrapped around Ray’s hips.

“Once or twice. Not in the last century though.” Ryan admitted. “What about you? Any prison tatts I don’t know about?” He asked teasingly. Ray laughed lightly, bouncing Ryan’s head against his chest slightly.

“Never been caught and I won’t start now.” Ray said.

“That’s no fun.” Ryan said, smirking against Ray’s skin. “Not even if you live forever?”

“Nope.” Ray said. Ryan laughed gently and turned his head, pressing gentle kisses on Ray’s chest. He hummed softly  and leaned up so he was face-to-face with Ray.

“Round two?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss to Ray’s forehead.

“You’re on.” Ray teased, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and pulling him down.


	3. Poignant Partings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a ridiculously long time to find the word 'poignant' from 'bittersweet'

“Hey Geoff we’re here!” Michael called out, letting the three of them into the apartment. They had they weapons in duffle bags and they all set them down as soon as they entered the room.

There seemed to be no one in the apartment.

“Geoff?” Gavin called out, starting to walk down the hallway to the bedrooms. He knocked on Jack’s door first, thinking that if Geoff was still asleep, Jack wouldn’t be. No answer.

A frown settled on Gavin’s face. He walked down the hallway some more, stopping outside Geoff’s door.

“Geoff?” He repeated, rapping his knuckles against the door. The door swung open under his touch and Gavin squawked in surprise.

Jack was stood on the other side of the door, her hair messy, only wearing a button-up shirt and a pair of boxers ( _Geoff’s_ ). She was running a hand over her face, smudging the makeup she was wearing the day before. Gavin glanced past her and saw Geoff on the bed, still asleep and sprawled out over the sheets.

It took a moment for Gavin’s brain to catch up.

“Gavin?” Jack asked, confused as to why Gavin was suddenly walking away with a weird look on his face. She glanced down at herself and back into the room and things made sense.

“Gavin, come back here!” Jack called down the hallway after the lad. She turned back inside the room and threw a discarded pillow at Geoff, startling him awake. “Geoff wake up.” She said, leaving the room to follow Gavin.

She found him next to Michael and Lindsay by the door. All three heads turned and looked at Jack.

“We overslept.” She said simply, turning to get a bottle of water and some painkillers for her headache.

“How much did you guys drink last night?” Lindsay asked, looking at the empty wine bottle that was still in the living room.

“All I remember is getting kicked out of a nightclub and watching a bad movie.” Jack replied honestly, downing the pills and water. Geoff wandered into the living room and took the second bottle of water that Jack offered.

“You guys have  good night?” Geoff asked, looking towards the trio who still looked slightly horrified at the sight of both Jack and Geoff in their current state. “Why are you staring at us like that?” He asked.

The door opened and the remaining two crew members walked in, stopping in their tracks when they saw Jack and Geoff.

“Holy shit, you banged?!” Ray exclaimed immediately.

“About time.” Ryan said, dropping both of their weapon bags on the kitchen table.

“We _didn’t_ bang.” Jack said, all too aware of the fact she was wearing Geoff’s clothes. “Don’t we have a heist to do?”

“That’s right.” Geoff said, running a hand through his hair to try and sort it out. “So we’ll get dressed, you fuckers can make breakfast and then we’ll start the heist.”

 

"Are we ready?" Geoff asked, checking his gun for the last time. "I'd say your temporary goodbye's now, before the heist begins." He said, walking over to where Jack was.

"You ready, Boss?" Jack asked, checking her own gun and bullets.

"Keep yourself safe, okay." Geoff said quietly, leaning a bit forwards. “And keep those idiots safe too.”

"Of course I will, Geoff." Jack said, taking in the tone. It sobered her up, hearing genuine concern in Geoff Ramsey's voice. "We'll make it out alive. It's just prison. And it can't be much worse than Bastille was." She said. Geoff just laughed and clapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack understood.

Geoff gave her a sideways hug and passed her a small coin that had obviously been polished with care. It was worth less than nothing nowadays, and it probably wasn't even legal currency anymore, but Jack looked down at the small coin and felt a strange emotion swell up inside her. She quickly tucked it into her bra so it couldn't be confiscated from her (at least not right away) and nodded solemnly at Geoff. They both knew what that coin meant.

Gavin and Lindsay stood in the corner with Michael, all standing close together.

"Come on, we'll be fine. It's just jail. We've been through worse." Gavin said, playing off the small bundle of nerves in his stomach.

"But we don't know how long you'll be in jail." Michael said.

"Then you'd better make sure we get out then, you silly sod." Gavin said playfully.

"And it's not like we'll be there forever." Lindsay said.  

"Just make sure you don't accidentally become someone's prison bitch, okay boi." Michael said teasingly, jostling Gavin's arm.

"Of course I won't, Micool." Gavin replied, grinning cockily. Michael drew them into a tight hug, which they happily returned. They weren't afraid for him; it was the uncertainty that was killing them.

“And you better not find some muscle-y prison bitch for yourself.” Michael said, directing the statement to his wife. Lindsay gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled at him.

“Of course I won’t Michael.” She promised. Michael kissed her on the lips sweetly, doing to same to Gavin when they broke apart.

Gavin muttered something British and inaudible in response, but his face flushed slightly. Their relationship was still pretty new, but it just felt right when they were all together. It would be weird to be separated for an indeterminable amount of time.

Down the hallway and out of sight, Ray and Ryan stood facing each other. Ray had his sniper rifle disassembled and slung across his back in a sleek black bag while Ryan had an assortment of small hand guns and knives secured to his person.

"So," Ray said awkwardly, his hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets.

"So." Ryan echoed.

"Prison." Ray said, scuffing his foot on the floor awkwardly. Ryan just chuckled.

"Wait for me?" He said, coaxing a small laugh out of Ray. Whatever it was between them felt too new and too fragile to really try and push for a name.

Ryan's face paint wasn't as neatly applied as normal and he'd decided to forgo the mask completely. He still smelled like his aftershave.

"Hey Rye," Ray said after a moment of silence. "Don't get too used to jail."

"I won't." Ryan promised, reaching out tenderly to take Ray's hand.

They only exchanged a light, quick kiss in the deserted hallway before they knew they had to go start the heist.

 

The plan worked as well as expected. Four of them had been arrested without a hitch. Geoff was the one driving the getaway car, and he refused to speak. Michael was sat in the passenger seat and Ray was in the back seat, his gun across his lap.

The atmosphere was subdued and no one wanted to really talk, even though they had every right to celebrate the bag of money beside Ray.  

They rode back to the apartment - the heat of the police force had long since died down - and all took the lift to the penthouse.

When Geoff opened the door, the emptiness of the apartment made itself abundantly clear. It was too quiet and it felt too bare, despite the fact that they hadn't taken anything with them.

Michael and Geoff got very drunk that night. Ray didn't. He just played his games until his fingers wouldn't push the buttons anymore.


	4. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% honesty here, I have literally no idea how the American justice system works so expect a _lot_ of time skips purely because I _don't know_ how it works in America. so, sorry in advance.  
>  ~~all I know is from oitnb~~

Honestly, Lindsay was bored with the police _very_ early on. They were asking her routine questions and it was obvious they were getting progressively more frustrated with Lindsay’s random outbursts of even more random thoughts that she didn’t seem to be able to control.

There was a knock at the door and the officer interviewing her seemed relieved to be able to open the door and talk to the other officer on the other side.

“We’re having trouble with our guy.” The new arrival said in hushed tones.

“Free?” Lindsay’s officer asked, keeping his voice low.

“No, the Vagabond. We can’t get a name from him, all his files are gone and he’s only speaking Russian.” The other officer said.

“I can speak Russian.” Lindsay said sweetly. The new officer looked as if they were considering her words while Lindsay’s officer just glared at her.

“You can speak Russian?” Lindsay’s officer asked, their voice hard to show they weren’t taking any shit.

“Yup.” Lindsay replied, popping the ‘p’.

The officers stepped outside the room and had a hurried, hushed conversation.

“Alright,” The new officer said, poking their head into the room. “You’re going to translate for the Vagabond. But only until we can bring in our own translator.”

 

“Hey,” Lindsay said as she was escorted to a seat opposite Ryan. A wide metal table separated them and Lindsay allowed the police officers to handcuff her to a metal bar attached to the table. Ryan was handcuffed opposite her, but he was sat still, an air of serenity around him. “ _They told me you’re only speaking Russian_.” She said in Russian. It was still a bit shaky, but she could hold a solid conversation with Ryan (who had been fluent for almost a century). The officers were stood behind Lindsay, arms folded over their chests.

“ _Play along_.” Ryan said, a small smirk on his face. “ _It’s fun to mess with them._ ”

“What’s he saying?” The officer asked Lindsay.

“He’s saying that he resents being held without being told why.” Lindsay said immediately, not looking at the officers.

“Tell him he’s being held for robbing a fucking bank.” One of the officers said sharply.

“ _Have they been like this with you the whole time?_ ” Lindsay asked, keeping her voice flat. “ _Or are they just pissed off with having me here?_ ”

“ _No, they’ve been like this the whole time. I think they’re scared of me, even if they can’t understand what I’m saying to them._ ” Ryan said, shrugging.

“ _Have you been insulting them in Russian and they’re just getting the general vibe?_ ” Lindsay asked.

“ _No, I’ve been quoting Always Sunny at them_.” Ryan admitted.

“What’s he _saying_?” One of the officers demanded.

“He’s saying that we didn’t rob the bank, we were just there when it was robbed. He’s saying that’s not enough reason for us to be held.” Lindsay said.

“He said more than that.”

“He also called you mean things.” Lindsay said, throwing an annoyed look over her shoulder at the officers.

“ _Look shocked when you turn back around_.” Ryan said, a small smile on his face. Lindsay whipped back around and stared at Ryan in shock for a moment.

“ _You really like messing with these guys, don’t you_?” Lindsay asked, playing her part expertly.

“ _It’s really the only fun we can have when we’re about to be sentenced to prison._ ” Ryan said honestly. “ _And when they bring in the Russian translator, I’m going to start insisting I only know Japanese._ ”

“ _What about when they bring in a translator that knows Japanese?_ ” Lindsay asked.

“ _Then I’ll switch to another language_.” Ryan said.

“ _You’re having far too much fun messing with these guys._ ” Lindsay said, a small smile on her face.

“Tell us what he’s saying already!” An officer snapped.

“He’s saying that the only thing you can charge us for is trespassing, at most. He’s also saying that you’d get more answers if you just let him talk and let me translate when something important comes up.” Lindsay snapped.

That shut the guard up.


	5. This Should Be Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is up to 8k words in my google docs so I'm pretty much just putting it in order and polishing it.
> 
> ~~This was my favourite chapter so far to write~~

A few days in and Gavin had an uncomfortable crick in his neck.

Strangely, all their criminal records had mysteriously been wiped and all they could (eventually) charge them for was for the ' _failed_ ' heist. And even that wasn't much: mainly trespassing and possession of an illegal firearm (though that last one didn't apply to Ryan, who _actually_ had a licence for his guns. He was more than happy to pull every single one out to show the police officers, _much_ to the amusement of the others).

As far as Gavin could tell, each cell block had a female and a male division, and he remembered seeing Lindsay being directed to the female section. He hadn’t seen Jack since they arrived.

The prison hallways were grubbier than Gavin would have liked, but he couldn't focus too much on it as he was walked down the corridors with Ryan, holding onto his pack. Ryan held his under his arm. Gavin found it disturbing how calm Ryan seemed, even after they forced him to wipe off his face paint. He looked too _normal_ without it. He didn't look like Vagabond. He looked like _Ryan Haywood: the Hot Dad_.

"Free," The guard said sharply, stopping outside a room and opening the door. "This is your room."

Gavin stepped past him and looked at the set of bunk beds fastened against one wall. The top bunk had someone lying in it so Gavin put his pack on the bottom bunk.

"You're lucky you both aren't in Isolation." The guard said sharply. "One wrong step and you'll wish you were never born." They threatened. Gavin met their eye and gave them a small smile.

"That's a new one." He said. The guard scowled and slammed the door shut, leading Ryan away to his own room.

"Just so you know, we're not friends and I don't give a shit how you got arrested." The person lying on the top bunk said, not looking at Gavin.

"Oh you're a barrel of laughs." Gavin muttered, unrolling the thin mattress and making his bed.

 

Ryan followed the guard down further corridors. He didn't say a word and probably wouldn't for as long as he could. Sometimes his silence was enough to carry his air of intimidation and threat.

The guard stopped in front of a much small cell with a single, metal bed, a toilet and a sink in it. It was the barest room Ryan had been in for a _long_ time. He’d gotten too used to Geoff’s habit of luxury with money.

"Based on your track record, _Vagabond_ , we don't trust you to share a cell with anyone." The guard explained, watching Ryan walk into the room and sit on the bed frame. "And that warning applies to you too. One wrong move-"

" _And I'll regret being born_." Ryan finished in Russian, his voice low and deliberate. "I know." He added in English, but putting on a heavy Russian accent.

The guard just nodded sharply and shut the door, walking away. Ryan smiled to himself. He quickly made his bed and lay on top of it, staring up at the ceiling.

This was nothing he couldn't handle.

 

Lindsay walked down the corridor with the guard right behind her. She knew they were being separated from the boys, but she hadn’t seen Jack since they’d been strip-searched and _that_ was more unnerving than anything else.

The guard stopped outside a small-ish cell with a woman sat on one of the beds, watching her.

“This is your cellmate, Jones.” The guard said, stepping to the side to let Lindsay into the cell. “Any trouble from you and you’re going straight into Isolation, got it?”

“Aye aye.” Lindsay said, giving a mock salute to the guard with a cheeky smile. The guard just scowled at her and shut the door.

“I’ve seen you before.” The woman said. She had long black hair that was dipdyed purple and her nails were painted immaculately, despite the fact they were both in a prison.

“Yeah?” Lindsay asked, sitting down on the other bed, opposite the woman.

“Yeah. You’re part of the Fake AH Crew.” The woman said, waving her hand nonchalantly. “I did some freelance for them a while ago. Only worked with a few of them, though.” She said, smiling a kind of smile that could only come about from an almost forgotten inside joke.

“Oh, so you’re Mica.” Lindsay said, that certain smile on her face and a teasing tone in her voice.

“The one and only.” Mica said. “ _Lindsay_.” She added, smiling back at the red-head.

“Cracker and Blacker, reunited once again.” Lindsay said, sitting on the bed opposite. Mica sat up and faced her.

“It’s nice to see you,” Mica said, honestly. “How’s the crew?”

“We’re good. Well, I mean, aside from four of us being in here.” Lindsay said. “The freelance work still paying you well?” She asked, leaning her back against the cold wall.

“As well as it can when you’ve got ties to the Big Bads of the city.” Mica said.

They fell into an easy conversation, swapping anecdotes and comments on the various news stories they’d heard of the other (Mica had a bit more to say than Lindsay on that subject). It felt good to have one more friendly face on the inside.

 

Jack, in a more crowded part of the cell block, settled down in her room with three other women. One of them had tattoos covering her arms and knuckles and seemed to be drawing something elaborate on a piece of paper.

Another was sat on her bed, reading a book and pointedly ignoring Jack. She looked young and her blonde hair was loose around her face, physically cutting her off from the rest of the room. The last was watching her as she settled down. The third one had bright purple hair and glasses and had a quizzical look on her face.

"What're you in for?" The third one asked, breaking the silence in the room. The tattooed one didn't pause in her drawing but Jack knew she was paying attention. The same with the one reading.

"I got caught trying to rob a bank." Jack replied simply.

“By yourself?" The third one asked further, a tone of skepticism in her voice.

"With my crew." Jack admitted.

"I _knew_ you looked familiar." The tattooed one said, looking up. "Your crew's been all over the news, didn't I tell you, J." They said, looking at the girl reading.

"So, The Fake AH Crew finally got caught." The third one said casually.

"Not all of us. Wrong place, wrong time." Jack said, shrugging.

"It happens to the best of us." The tattooed one said breezily. "And at least you still have people on the outside to bust you out. What should we call you?"

“Pattillo.” Jack said after a brief second of consideration. “Jack Pattillo.”

“Okay, I go by Grif in here.” The tattooed woman said. “This is Turney and Jinx.” She said, nodding to the purple-haired girl and the blonde as she spoke.

“How’d you get in here?” Jack asked, standing by the short ladder attached to the bunk.

“It was a misunderstanding, really.” Grif said, shrugging. “I got caught with my chainsaw, and there was a body.”

“I was trespassing on a military base trying to get a story.” Turney said. She sounded proud of herself.

“What about…?” Jack asked, nodding towards Jinx.

“She doesn’t talk about it.” Turney said. Jack just nodded in understanding.

This was going to be fun.


	6. Almost Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter, I have one chapter finished, but the one after that I'm struggling to put together coherently, so that will probably take a bit of time. 
> 
> If it takes forever, I may just put up what I have, but it's not polished and I _desperately_ want it to be done, because a later chapter is finished and I can't _wait_ to upload it

A metal bell resonated throughout the prison and Jack watched as the three other girls in the room stood up and migrated out.

“You coming, Pattillo?” Grif asked, looking at Jack, who was lying on her bunk.

“Where?” Jack asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

“The Yard. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.” Grif said. Jack carefully climbed off her bunk and followed their cellmate through the virtually identical corridors, through a set of double doors with guards either side.

The Yard was, basically, a sizable area of part-concrete-part-grass with small huddles of people scattered around, male and female alike. It was fenced in with corridors either side that separated other the cell block’s individual Yards.

Jack followed Grif to a small group of inmates. She recognised two of them as her cellmates, but there were a few more that vaguely tickled the edges of her memory. There was one girl with darker skin and hair that had been dip-dyed purple who was chatting animatedly with Jinx. Two of the men in the group were talking quietly to each other, but Jack didn't know either of them. Turney was talking to two men and a woman with red hair as well; one taller than the other and with longer hair. Jack felt something in her memory prickle but her attention was caught by someone touching her shoulder. It took Jack a moment to realise the other red-head was Lindsay.

“Everyone, this is Pattillo.” The tattooed girl introduced, slinging an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Pattillo, this is everyone. You know Jinx and Turney, and this is Burton, Dooley and Bragg. And a new arrival.”

“Hi.” Lindsay said brightly.

“This is Lindsay Jones.” Burton said helpfully.

“Oh, the Fake AH one.” Bragg said, nodding slowly.

“Like Pattillo here.” Turney added.

“Hi, I’m Jeremy, and this is Matt. What are you in for?” Dooley asked Jack, moving so he was stood beside her. Bragg joined him, standing beside Dooley.  

“Legally; trespassing and illegal firearm possession.” Jack said. “Really, they were just waiting for a damn excuse to put some of us in here.”

“Oh yeah, I heard they were bringing in some of you guys. Shame you got caught.” Dooley said, looking between Jack and Lindsay. Jack just shrugged and the conversation started again, all attention off of her.

Jack looked around the Yard and saw a familiar face standing near the fence. Gavin saw her and nodded further down the fence to where another person was making their way to the fence. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lindsay looking towards the fence as well. Lindsay glanced over to Jack and nodded minutely. Jack started moving towards the fence when someone spoke to her.

“Is that them?” Bragg said, looking towards the people by the fence.

“Some of them.” Jack replied, watching him curiously.

“Whoa. The Fake AH Crew.” Bragg said quietly. Jack carried on walking, standing beside Gavin. Lindsay joined them soon after, standing to Gavin’s other side. Jack saw Lindsay very covertly squeeze Gavin’s hand reassuringly before she crossed her arms around her chest.

“New friends?” Gavin asked, not acknowledging the gesture beyond squeezing Lindsay’s hand back. He had his little smirk on his face that was strangely comforting as he looked over the group that Jack and Lindsay had come from.

“Kind of.” Jack replied.

“You haven’t made a group of new friends already?” Lindsay said, a small smile on her face.

“Not quite.” Gavin said.

“Having fun?” Ryan asked, standing opposite them on the other side of the narrow walkway between them. Even without the facepaint, it was impressive how much presence he had. And it was slightly worrying how well he seemed to fit the orange prison clothes.

“How come you’re in there?” Gavin asked, looking at all the other inmates in the Yard behind where Ryan was.

“They think I’m too dangerous for the other inmates.” Ryan said, smirking.

“ _Really?_ ” Jack said, obviously amused. “You? Dangerous? I’ve seen you and Lindsay nurse a kitten back to health.” She said.

“Rest in peace, Toshibi.” Gavin said mournfully, remembering the kitten that the Crew had for a brief while years previously.

“That wasn’t his name, Gavin.” Ryan complained, sighing in exasperation.

“Well it was better than Edgar.” Gavin muttered.

“Ryan names everything Edgar.” Lindsay said.

“Yeah and it’s rubbish.” Gavin complained.

“Animals names  _aside_ ,” Ryan said, stressing the word. “Have you seen the targets anywhere? They should be in your cell block.”

“Everyone goes by either last name or a nickname, and we never saw their picture, Ryan, so finding them is a bit difficult.” Gavin said.

“Well there are only two people, so if we all keep an eye out for them-” Ryan said.

“We can’t keep an eye out for them if we don’t know what they look like.” Gavin complained.

“Do you remember that girl we brought in to do some small jobs with us a while ago?” Lindsay asked.

“Who? Mica?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah,” Lindsay said. “She’s my cellmate.”

“Oh shit guys,” Jack interrupted suddenly, looking over at her group. “I think I know where they are.”

Both men followed her gaze towards the group Jack and Lindsay had just come from.

“Well that makes things a bit easier.” Gavin said.

“We need to make sure that it’s actually them before we do anything else.” Lindsay said.

“Once we know if it’s actually them, then we’ll go to stage two.” Ryan said.

“HEY!” All four heads turned to see one of the guards striding towards them. “All of you step away from the fence!” He ordered.

“ _What?_ ” Ryan asked, switching to Russian immediately. He was determined to keep up the act. “ _We can’t have a conversation?_ ”

The guard shot Ryan a strange look but turned to the three standing on his side of the fence.

“You need to step away from the fence.” He said, physically moving in front of them to force the three to move back.

“Burnie?” Gavin asked suddenly, peering at the guard’s face.

“Gavin?” The guard repeated, taking off the pair of sunglasses they were wearing. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You really want to know?” Gavin asked.

“ _Yes!_ ” Burnie said. “Where the hell have you been? You dropped off the face of the Earth.”

“Um,” Gavin said, looking at the three other Crew members. “I had to get back to my job.”

Burnie’s eyes went to the other three and he just sighed deeply.

“These guys? Seriously Gav.” Burnie said, running his hand over his face. “At least you didn’t die.” He muttered. Lindsay exchanged a look with Jack and noticed the smirk on both Jack and Ryan’s faces. “Look, either way, you three need to be away from the fence.”

Burnie herded the three until they were a few metres away. He said a quiet few words to Gavin and Gavin said a few words back. When Burnie left, he refused to look at any of the others and Gavin had an almost guilty look on his face.

Lindsay looked at Gavin sympathetically and put her arm around him, giving him a gentle side-hug. Jack looked at Ryan and saw he was just as confused.

Their Brit had a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play guess the reference!


	7. Staying Awake for Four Different Reasons

The lights shut out and Jack lay back on the thin mattress. She didn’t want to, but she kept replaying the day in her head. Particularly the conversation with the guard when they arrived. She hadn’t felt this anxious about someone knowing since she’d told the Crew.

_“Miss Pattillo? You need to come with us?”_

_“Is there a problem?”_

_“Yes, actually. It’s about your documents.”_

_“What about them?”_

_“They’ve gone missing. They were in your police records, but now they’ve gone missing.”_

_“That’s my problem, how?”_

_“Your birth certificate is needed for you to be assigned to the prison. We need relevant information.”_

_“You managed to find the Vagabond’s birth certificate?”_

_“We have enough.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Let’s not get off topic.”_

_“Then don’t beat around the bush. Tell me what’s really the problem.”_

_“Your sex-”_

_“As far as the law's concerned, I'm female. That isn’t the problem.”_

_“We need to know if there’s anything we have to do to accommodate for your transitioning.”_

_“Just the hormones. I know_ that _was in my file.”_

_“Fine. We can do that. It’s not like you’re the first inmate we’ve had who’s needed them.”_

_“Is that everything then?_

_“Yes. Now you’ll be escorted to your cell.”_

 

Lindsay lay awake in her cell, listening to Mica’s breathing echo in the cold room. She was remembering their last job together, long before Michael and much longer before Gavin. How it was just the two of them, no Crew, no back up. How they’d burnt the building to the ground, split the profit and immediately went to a bar. How they’d gotten more than tipsy together on expensive cocktails that went straight on some dead man’s credit card.

_“We could do it.”_

_“What?”_

_“Do jobs, just us.”_

_“They wouldn’t let us. And we’re better off with the offer from the Crew.”_

_“We could find a new city. Somewhere away from the Crew. They wouldn’t be able to touch us.”_

_“We can’t pass this up. This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer. We’d be rich without even trying. Get nice apartments, not have to worry.”_

_“It’s easy for you to say that, you’re going to live forever. I’m not. I don’t need a deathwish, Lindsay.”_

_“They’d take care of us. Make sure we’re protected and make sure we stay alive.”_

_“But we’d be part of the Fake AH Crew. We’d have the police trying to find us constantly. We’d be at Ramsey’s mercy.”_

_“I think we should do it.”_

_“Then do it alone.”_

_“Don’t say that. Come on, we’re team Cracker and Blacker.”_

_“Well, maybe this should be when we go our separate ways. Look, here’s my half of the drinks. I’ll see you around.”_

Lindsay remembered going straight to the penthouse, aware of her lack of sobriety. She remembered Geoff opening the door, taking one look at her and letting her in, giving her a beer.

_“I’m in.”_

_“Congrats. You’re part of the Fake AH Crew now. This apartment’s fair game and so are all weapons that don’t have someone’s name carved into them. Oh, and the British chocolate and cookies are Gavin’s and he will get all pissy if someone eats them. Let’s go celebrate with the others. Michael! Get me another beer.”_

 

Ryan actually enjoyed having his own cell, even if he missed his bedroom back at the apartment. He enjoyed the solitude, strangely enough. He should have hated the isolation, but it reminded him of all the years he was alone. Alone to drift, to make new names and new personalities and new stories to spin. New tall tales to tell.

The silence of the cell block was odd… Misplaced almost. He felt he should have heard the others snoring or their deep breaths. He’d gotten so used to falling asleep in company. It didn’t matter if it was when the whole crew fell asleep around the TV after a heist, or if it was wrapped in the arms of his lover, there was always noise. Human noise. 

The snuffle of someone dreaming, the deep rumble of a snore, the hefty sigh as someone turned in their sleep, the quick, sharp huffs of a bad dream.

The first night he shared his bed after joining the crew had been when they had successfully stolen a shed load of jewels and he was in his room, sat on the floor opposite Ray, a cigarette between his fingers. Ray had a blunt between his and he held it to his lips, lighting it with Ryan’s custom lighter.

_“A skull? Really?”_

_“I have a certain image I need to maintain.”_

_“Sure, big bad scary Ryan forked out, what, a grand? For a lighter shaped like a skull.”_

_“It was more like eight-hundred dollars.”_

_“Because_ that’s _what was crazy.”_

_“If you don’t like it, then give it back.”_

_“You can afford another one.”_

_“And you can afford your own.”_

_“Whatever. You want a hit of the blunt?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Then get your own, dumbass.”_

_“Aww, Ray, don’t be so mean.”_

_“You’re a grown man, don’t pout. Look, here, take a hit…. Now you’re just showing off.”_

_“What am I doing?”_

_“You’re blowing smoke rings.”_

_“What would you rather I blow? That came out wrong.”_

_“Dude, just stop trying to impress me with the smoke rings.”_

_“I’ve been smoking since before you were born.”_

_“Okay, grandpa.”_

_“... It’s late. Or early, rather.”_

_“Yeah, I should get back to my own room.”_

_“You can crash here if you want, it’s a big enough bed.”_

_“Will you teach me how to do the smoke rings?”_

_“If you give me back my lighter.”_

_“Deal.”_

 

Gavin’s cellmate snored.

_Loudly_. Foghorn level, almost.

Gavin was actually close to suffocating him with his pillow. He couldn’t sleep and the bed was uncomfortable and all he could think about was seeing Burnie and those few words he said.

_“We thought you were dead.”_

_“Burnie, I can’t die.”_

He thought back to every time he’d told someone about his immortality. How some people just laughed it off, hoping it was a joke, and how their laughter trailed off when they saw he wasn’t laughing. How some people refused to believe him. How some tried to ‘prove it’, all by various means. How some people left him immediately and he never heard from them again.

Gavin vaguely wondered which one Burnie would end up being. He hoped he wouldn’t be one who left. Though, it wouldn’t mean much, since Gavin hadn’t seen him person in around a decade.

Gavin really hoped he wouldn’t be the one to test it. He told himself that that was ridiculous. That didn’t sound like something Burnie would do.

His mind drifted to the first person who said ‘me too’ when Gavin told them about his immortality. How the tables turned and he thought it was a joke. He remembered Geoff’s face, confused but excited, Jack sat next to them both, assessing what was happened. He remembered how her outfit seemed just out of date to tip him off, but not enough to arouse suspicion.

_“For reals, you can’t die?”_

_“No. Believe me, I’ve tried.”_

_“How long have you been alive?”_

_“Jack! Don’t ask things like that!”_

_“It’s okay. I’ve been alive since the middle ages. I forget which year exactly.”_

_“That long? Holy shit, I thought we were old.”_

_“How old are you?”_

_“I died in the Civil War.”_

_“How long ago was that? I never really kept track of American stuff.”_

_“Really? A lot’s happened since your people colonised this place.”_

_“Well that’s why I’m here now. Seeing what all the fuss is about.”_

_“Well right now the ‘fuss’ is a job offer. I’m starting a crew, and we know what you’re capable of.”_

_“So that’s how it is in America? No job interview.”_

_“What do you think this is?”_

_“Getting drunk.”_

_“That’ll be a large part of joining the crew.”_

_“Oh, then sign me up.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay backstory!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Is it just me or does it feel Jack orientated? I'll make up for it, promise~~


	8. A Brush with the Outside World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh  
> Just ugh. I'm glad this chapter's posted now so I can forget about it

Jack walked into the visiting room and quickly saw the empty table with the familiar face. Except it wasn't the familiar face she was looking for.

" _What are you doing here?_ " She hiss-whispered as she sat in the hard plastic chair.

Geoff just smirked back at her, his shirt sleeves down to his wrists and his signature moustache shaven.

"Visiting you." He said. Jack just sighed.

"If they recognised you, you’ll be in here with us." Jack said.

"But they won't. I know tricks." Geoff said, pulling up his sleeve a bit to show seemingly bare skin. It was then that Jack realised she couldn't see the tattooes on Geoff's hands. "Lindsay taught me how to cover tattoos a while ago." He said proudly.

"The guards are smarter than that.” Jack said. “And you've had your face plastered around Los Santos for decades.”

“That’s why I shaved.” Geoff said proudly, running his hands over his bare chin. Jack just sighed and rolled her eyes.  

“I thought Kdin was meeting me.” Jack said.

“He’s busy working on the extraction plans.” Geoff said. “He’s working with Ray on getting everything ready to use when we need them to.”

“So who’s meeting Gavin?”

“Kerry. They’re over there.” Geoff said, nodding over to a table on the other side of the room. Sure enough, Gavin was sat, chatting away with their contact they occasionally brought along on heists.

“You changed the plan.” Jack said quietly.

“It had to be flexible.” Geoff said, leaning back in his seat slightly.

“And you missed us.” Jack said, knowingly.

“That too.” Geoff admitted, smiling. He leaned forwards again, as if remembering why he was there. “So how’s it going?”

“We think we know who they are. It’s just a matter of confirming it.” Jack said quietly.

“That’s great.” Geoff said, sounding excited while trying to keep his voice low. “So you’ll be out of here soon?”

“As soon as we can be.” Jack said. “Hopefully we’ll know by the next time we’re allowed to see visitors.”

 

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally her turn to make a call. She knew the phone line would be monitored and there would be no privacy, so she made sure to use the number to a phone which couldn't be tracked that she knew the Crew used.

It rang exactly twice before someone picked up.

“Hey.” Ray’s voice sounded through the receiver.

“Hey.” Lindsay said. There was a brief pause and a new voice sounded through the phone.

“Hey Lindsay.” Michael said. “Sorry about Ray, he’s been sat by the phone waiting to see if his boyfriend calls.”

A faint ‘ _bullshit_ ’ made it’s way through the phone and Lindsay laughed.

“Well I’m sure he’ll call as soon as they let him.” She said.

“So how’s jail?” Michael asked.

“The food could be better.” Lindsay said, turning her back to the guard that stood nearby. “And the beds could be softer.”

“When you and Gavin get out, you’re not leaving the bed for a week.” Michael said.

“ _Gross!_ ” Ray shouted, making Lindsay laugh again.

“ _Shut up! I’m trying to talk to my fucking wife!_ ” Michael shouted at Ray, pulling away from the phone so he didn’t deafen Lindsay. Lindsay kept laughing as she heard them arguing.

“Do you want to hear about prison or not?” Lindsay asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

“ _Has Ryan killed anyone yet?_ ” Ray asked/shouted.

“Good question, who has Ryan killed so far?” Michael asked.

“He’s being kept in the ‘ _scary_ ’ cell block so we haven’t seen him that much. But no one’s been in a body bag yet, so that’s good.” Lindsay said.

The conversation carried on like that; Ray shouting his comments, Michael going from shouting at Ray to talking to his Lindsay, and Lindsay laughing, much to the confusion of the people who walked past her.

Too soon, the guard tapped her on the shoulder, telling her that she had to let other people use the phone.

“I have to go.” Lindsay said into the phone. “I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.”

She hung up the phone, feeling her joy diminish as she walked down the corridor. She heard someone cough and looked up, seeing Mica looking at her.

“Just call the Crew?” Mica asked. She was leaning against a wall casually.

“Michael.” Lindsay said. “My husband.” Mica’s eyebrows rose slightly.

“Congratulations.” Mica said. “Want to go to the rec room?”

“Yeah.” Lindsay said, following her old friend down the various corridors.

The rec room was as bare as the rest of the prison. It had a TV bolted to a wall and a few tables scattered around, with even fewer people sat around them.

Mica grabbed a chair at an empty table and Lindsay sat opposite her, leaning on the table.

“Can I ask, why are you here?” Mica asked, studying Lindsay. “You’d never just _go_  to jail. You’d never let them take you.”

“I’m a victim of circumstance, what can I say?” Lindsay said, shrugging. She looked out over the room, not looking at Mica.

“Lindsay, I knew you better than anyone.” Mica said. “Team Cracker and Blacker. You’d never just _give up_.”

Lindsay took a deep breath and looked back to Mica.

“We’re not staying for long.” She said quietly, leaning in closer to Mica. “We’re doing a job. Once we find our people, then we’re gone.”

“And who are your people?” Mica asked. “Maybe I can help. I’m getting out of here in a few months anyway.”

“We only have code names to go by.” Lindsay admitted.

“Well what are they?”

“AxialMatt and Jerem.” Lindsay said.

“I did some work with those guys. Jeremy and Matt. I didn’t know they got caught.” Mica said.

“Jeremy and Matt?” Lindsay repeated. “Like Matt Bragg and Jeremy Dooley?”

“Yeah,” Mica said. “Those are your guys.”

“Mica you’re amazing!”

“I know.” Mica said, smiling proudly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter's better
> 
> also, the google doc word count is at 11k now eek


	9. Heat Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you know how I've been teasing a chapter that I couldn't wait to post?
> 
> This is it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I redid this chapter after being told how to properly put out a gas fire, so hopefully this is more correct

Ryan knew there people following him from the start. He wasn’t stupid _or_ unobservant, so the idea that they were being sneaky was downright _laughable_.

So it was by choice that Ryan allowed himself to get cornered in the bathrooms. At night. When there weren’t any guards around. (Yeah, _maybe_  he didn’t think it through well enough).

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. The Vagabond himself.” One of the group said, swaggering up towards Ryan. Ryan didn’t say anything, just let his gaze go between each member of the group. “We had a run in a while ago, remember?”

“That’s unlikely, considering you’re still alive.” Ryan said, voice low and deliberate. He had a feeling there was possibly a chance he could talk his way out of this, so speaking Russian wouldn’t help him all that much. Plus, he had no interest in pissing off already pissed off people.  

“I knew that Russian thing was bullshit.” One of the group muttered. Ryan turned to glare at them and had to suddenly blink at the lighter that clicked on in front of his face.

“You see, last time I saw you and your crew, you killed all my friends and blew up the fucking building. Next thing I know, I’m in here, no gang and a bounty on my head when I get out. I wanted to repay the favour.” The first man said. He nodded and the group behind him split into two, all rushing at Ryan, pushing him against the shower wall.

Ryan was strong. Many times he’d won arm-wrestling competitions instigated by a drunk Geoff or a very drunk Gavin. He’d made it a priority to keep in shape (even if he wasn’t as strict about it as say, Michael), but having nearly ten fully grown men using all their strength to keep him in place proved overwhelming.

The sharp smell of gasoline hit Ryan, and he vaguely wondered where they’d got it. He didn’t have as much time to ponder the question as he would have liked, as he soon felt the cold gasoline splash over his body. It soaked his clothes quickly and the smell of it was almost making him feel dizzy.

Ryan still tried to break free. Suddenly the pressure on his limbs disappeared and he almost fell forwards in his rush. Hands pushed him onto his knees. More gasoline was dumped over him, running through his hair and covering his back. He barely heard the small _click_.  

At first it still felt cold, but all at once, Ryan felt the searing heat of the flames. Strangely, Ryan’s first thought was of how someone on fire was the only reason he knew he wasn’t alone in his abnormality. That flames were how he met one of his closest friends.

His second thought was that this gang was _fucked_.

Ryan ignored the pain and heat, and very steadily got to his feet. He could see the fear in the eyes of the other men when he straightened his back and stood to his full height. He squared his shoulders and lowered his voice to his ‘ _scary voice_ ’.

“You _really_  shouldn’t have done that.” He said. The light of the flames was illuminating the dark bathroom and Ryan could see that the full extent of his reputation was flooding back to the group of men.

“What the Hell is going on in there?!” Someone shouted from outside the bathroom. Ryan turned and looked at the edge of a guard’s uniform appear around the corner.

The group of men practically fell over each other, trying to get out of the bathroom as soon as they could. The guard rounded the corner and saw Ryan, still on fire in a shower stall.

“What the fuck?!” They exclaimed, practically tearing off their jacket and trying to smother the flames as best they could. Ryan shucked off the burning material while the guard did his best to put Ryan out. Ryan could feel his skin starting to blister and burn, and despite the guard’s efforts, it wasn't enough.

He knew he had to do something, because there was no way the guard was going to be able to put him out. Ryan saw a gun in a holster on the guards hip. That would work.

Before the guard could even register what happened, Ryan stole the gun from the holster and put a bullet in his brain.

When he came to, the guard was braced against a wall opposite him, staring at Ryan with a horrified expression as they watched him come back to life. Ryan also noticed that they were in, what looked like a storage closet.

Ryan watched the guard as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His skin was no longer burnt, but it was still tinged pink and his body felt weak from the respawning.

The guard ran their hands through their hair, smoothing it back, and just looked at Ryan.

“What the fuck just happened?” He asked, an exasperated tone in his voice. Ryan just shrugged.

“Things got a bit heated.” Ryan said simply, completely forgetting his plan to speak Russian to the guards. The guard looked torn between wanting to smile, wanting to laugh and wanting to sigh.

“Look, put these on.” They said, quickly throwing Ryan a spare set of clothes as they went to go stand outside the door.

Ryan used the wall to stand and was amused to realise that the guard had put their (slightly singed) jacket around him. He pulled the new clothes on, thankful for the clean material against his skin. Curiosity was always a dangerous thing to Ryan, but still he pulled at the side of the jacket and read the name stitched into it.

 _Risinger._  

Ryan filed that information away for later.

He knocked on the door, letting the guard know that they could enter again. The door swung open and Ryan extended his arm, the jacket in his hand. He noted the way the guard pointedly looked away from him as he draped the jacket over his arm.

The new clothes were cold, but strangely refreshing after almost being burnt alive. “Seriously, what happened there?” The guard asked, stepping to the side to let Ryan out of the closet. Ryan shrugged again.

“Those guys had a grudge.” Was all Ryan said about the matter. The guard just nodded, taking the hint that Ryan wasn’t going to say any more. The rumours about the Fake AH Crew seemed to be true.

“Where are you going?” He asked when Ryan took off around a corner.

“Back to my cell.” Ryan said simply.

“You’re not going to the infirmary? Or to a senior officer?” The guard asked, confusion and acute frustration clear in his voice.

“No need.” Ryan said, not looking back at the guard.

The guard sighed, ran one hand through his hair and quickly caught up to Ryan. Ryan hid his smirk well. The guard escorted Ryan back to his cell, aware that it was past the curfew.

He let Ryan into his cell and shut it behind him. Ryan noticed that he didn’t lock it.

“Thank you.” Ryan said quietly, but loud enough to be heard. “ _Jon_.”

“How-”

“You left your wallet in your jacket pocket. Don’t worry,” Ryan said, when he saw Jon’s hand instinctively go for the pocket. “It’s still there. I wasn’t arrested for theft.” He said, a sly smile on his face. The lie about knowing his name felt good when he saw the look on the man’s face.

“Well then. Goodnight, Vagabond.” Jon said.

“Ah, so you do know me.” Ryan said.

“I don’t think there’s anyone in here that _doesn’t_  know you.” Jon said, beginning to walk away.

“Goodnight, Jon.” Ryan said, _just_  loud enough for the guard to hear as he walked away. Ryan smirked when he heard the footsteps pause for half a second and laid back on his shitty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in absolutely no correlation to On The Spot #29. 
> 
> nope. not at all.  
>  ~~you can't prove anything~~


	10. Weaponising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha the fic is done and I will upload all of it tonight so you're welcome ^_^

“Pattillo,” Jinx said quietly, catching Jack’s arm as she left for breakfast. “I heard about what happened to the Vagabond. People in here would kill to, well, _kill_  one of you. So, here.” She opened Jack’s hand and pressed something into it, curling her fingers to hide them.

“Thank you.” Jack said, surprised at the gesture.  

“Don’t mention it. Just stay safe.” Jinx said, leaving the room. Jack waited to be alone and opened her fist. Four small pieces of metal were sitting on her palm, each with a point that had been filed to be sharp enough to cut. The makeshift blades couldn’t have been more than the length of a credit card, and barely an inch thick, but there was a small strip of cloth tied around each one where it could be held comfortably.

Jack was touched by the gesture, and slightly afraid of the implications. She quickly used one of them to tear a corner of her bedsheet, tearing it into four sections and wrapping the four blades carefully. She tucked it into the side of her underwear to conceal it.

It felt strange to walk down prison hallways with a weapon, but she was glad for it. The tension in the air had felt tangible since they’d arrived. If Ryan was first, she wondered who would have been next.

It wasn’t _if_ , anymore, it was _when_.

 

The air in any room seemed to stiffen whenever any Crew member walked in, but she didn’t notice as she walked in and went straight to the table where Gavin and Lindsay were sat next to each other, surrounded by other cellmates. Jack bent forwards, putting her mouth close to their ears.

“ _At yard time, find me._ ” She hissed, leaving as soon as she’d finished speaking. Jack caught Jinx’s eye and saw Jinx look down at her food. She’d have to find some way to thank her.

 

Ryan liked the prison’s library. He really should have been getting concerned by how much he liked small details about the prison. But, he liked the selection.

It was _nothing_  compared to Gavin’s collection back at the apartment, but it was nice. Ranging from pristine self-help books to forgotten sci-fi books with tatty covers.

He walked down a shelf, examining the books.

“ _I’m surprised they let people in here with me._ ” Ryan said, letting the Russian words come easily.

“ _Technically I’m not supposed to be here._ ” Jack said, testing the range of her Russian. She was always more fluent in French. Ryan sensed the difficulty and quickly changed tongues.

“ _So why are you here?_ ” He asked in French, keeping his voice down.

“ _I need to give you something._ ” Jack said, taking a book off the shelf opposite him. She opened the book and lazily flicked through a few pages. Jack closed the book with a snap and put it back on the shelf, pushing it in a bit further than the other books.

“ _Anything in particular?_ ”

“ _A gift from an unlikely friend. For protection_.” Jack said, turning and leaving the library. Ryan raised an eyebrow but he meandered to the opposite side, making his movements as nonchalant as possible (which wasn’t hard, in all fairness).

He let his fingers trail across the spines of the book, stopping on the one Jack had pushed in. Ryan pulled the book out, letting the book fall open as it would. Tucked between two pages was the small knife wrapped in cloth. He quickly palmed it, hiding it on his person while taking the book to the librarian.

He was just glad Jack had picked a good book to slip him the deadly weapon with.  

 

“Jack, we’re here.” Lindsay said, walking up to Jack, who stood alone in the yard. Gavin looked at her wearily, aware of the atypical behaviour obviously meant something was _bad_. He was also aware that Jack had skipped breakfast and that he he couldn’t remember the last time she looked this agitated.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” Gavin asked, catching her attention. Jack looked towards the guard a final time and stepped towards the other two, opening her palm. She held out two of the small blades, each wrapped in the cloth.

“Where’d you get these?” Lindsay asked, reaching out and taking one, hiding it in her waistband. Gavin took a second longer, but he took his, hiding in his waistband as well. Jack seemed to relax a bit when she’d gotten rid of the other blades.

“Jinx gave me them. For protection.” Jack said. “People in here mean business. The sooner we’re done with the job, the better.”

“Jack,” Gavin said softly, lightly touching her shoulder. “Did what happened to Ryan shake you a bit?”

Jack just looked at him. She let out a breath.

“The sooner we’re out of here, the better.” Was all Jack would say on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Jack's characterisation...


	11. Unforeseen Problems

Gavin picked the phone receiver and punched the number in. He listened to the operator and waited for his call to be connected.

“Hey.” Ray said, sounding nonchalant.

“Hi Ray.” Gavin said.

“ _Ray! Who is it?!_ ” Geoff’s muffled voice sounded in the background.

“ _It’s Gavin!_ ” Ray called back. “How’s prison?” He said, turning back to the phone.

“It’s better than it used to be.” Gavin admitted. “Less plague and pestilence.”

“Dude, are you joking?” Ray asked.

“No, prisons used to be filled with people dying all the time.” Gavin said.

“ _Let me talk to him_.” Geoff insisted.

“No way, you got to talk to them already.” Ray said.

“ _It’s not my fault your boyfriends not allowed to call you._ ” Geoff said. “ _Stop being a pissy teenager and let me talk to Gavin._ ”

“No!” Ray resisted. Gavin heard the sounds of a struggle and then the sounds of someone running and a door slamming.

“Hi Gavvers.” Geoff said into the phone.

“Hey Geoff. Did you steal the phone off Ray?” Gavin said.

“Let’s not focus on that.” Geoff said.

“ _Geoff, you little bitch! Let me talk to my friend!_ ” Ray shouted in the background, banging on the closed door.

“Suck it up, Ray! Life isn’t fair!” Geoff shouted back, turning away from the phone receiver. “But seriously, are you all okay?” He said, talking into the phone again.

“Well someone tried to set Ryan on fire and Jack’s a bit shaken because of it.” Gavin said.

“Wait, what?” Geoff said. “They did what to Ryan?!”

“Yeah, some bastard tried to set him on fire in the bathrooms.” Gavin said.

“Are you serious?!” Geoff’s voice squeaked a bit in that statement.

“Good news, we found them.” Gavin said quickly, wanting to get off the subject.

“You did?” Geoff repeated.

“Lindsay’s already been chatting to them. What about you?” Gavin asked, lowering his voice.

“Two days.” Geoff said. “Midday, two days from now. Follow the plan.”

Gavin heard a door open and angry grumbling.

“It’s all yours Ray.” Geoff said, faintly.

“Fucking _finally._ ” Ray grumbled. “Hey Vav.” He said. Gavin just smiled and dove into the conversation.

 

Lindsay stood opposite Matt and Jeremy, arms folded across her chest to brace herself against the unseasonably cold wind..

“The others should be here soon.” Lindsay said.

“Do you know who hired you to get us?” Matt asked. It sounded less like _he_  wanted to know, and more like he was quizzing Lindsay on what _she_  knew.

“No, only our boss knows. He did the deal.” Lindsay said.

“Ramsey?” Jeremy clarified.

“The one and only.” Lindsay said, a small smile on her face. “So remember, when we get the signal, either me, Jack or Gavin will get you to the armoured car and stay with you until you get to the rendezvous point. Ray will give cover fire from that hill.” She pointed to one of the hills outside the prison gates. “The rest of us will go in the chopper and give you cover fire. The chopper will pick up Ray and split off to meet you at the rendezvous point. There, you’ll get on a private plane and when you land, you’ll meet your people.”

“Who’ll be in the car?” Jeremy asked.

“Most likely Michael.” Lindsay said. “Geoff will probably want to fly the chopper if it means giving a huge ‘/fuck you/’ to this place.”

“Hey guys,” Jack said, walking over to the group and standing beside Lindsay.

“Where’s Gavin?” Lindsay asked.

“Last I saw him, he was on the phone. But he said he was going to tell Geoff.” Jack said, her voice low. “I don’t know when they’re coming to get us. Have you told them the signal?” She asked.

“Not yet.” Lindsay said.

“The signal’s a foghorn held for three seconds exactly, on the hill next to the one Ray will be. Then they’ll come get us.” Jack explained briefly.

Matt and Jeremy nodded, processing the information.

“So we have to be out here, when it happens?” Matt asked.

“Yes.” Lindsay said, nodding. “At least when they have the car.”

Jack scanned the rest of the Yard, taking in the groups of people. She saw Jinx standing with a man who looked twice her size. He looked as if he was trying to get across the idea he was angry without actually shouting.

Jinx’s eyes flickered to meet Jack’s, and Jack knew that look.

“Excuse me.” Jack said to her current company. She walked over to where Jinx was, making it look as if she was meandering.

The closer she got the more she could see the tension in Jinx’s shoulders.

“Jinx,” Jack said when she was in range. “Could I talk to you for a sec?”

“No, you cannot.” The man said, poorly controlling his anger. “You said you’d get them to me today.”

“Well, I _can’t._ ” Jinx said stubbornly. “I couldn’t get the stuff, so I couldn’t give it to you. It’ll take a week more, at least.”

“You said today.” The man repeated.

“And now she’s saying next week.” Jack stepped in, physically making herself a barrier between them. She’d been alive long enough to know when to diffuse tension in a situation.

“Stay out of this.” The man snapped.

“The guards are right over there.” Jack reminded him, voice low and authoritative. “I don’t think you want them to suddenly become interested in what she was going to give you.”

Jack glanced at Jinx and saw her impressed look.

“Listen.” The man warned. Jack turned around and saw the man pointing his finger in her face threateningly. Jack pushed his hand out of her face and squared her shoulders. Across the Yard, Lindsay groaned and prayed Jack would be smarter than that.

But the man did a foolish thing.

He lifted his fist and tried to swing at Jack in frustration.

Jack didn’t give him the chance. She ducked and punched him solidly in the stomach, putting some distance between them. Immediately, shouts echoed and the thunder of running footsteps made it’s way to Jack’s ears.

The man straightened and threw another punch. That one landed, punching Jack in the side of her face. She staggered, planting her feet and throwing another punch at the man, bracing herself for the contact. Jack didn’t wait for the man to recover, she threw two more punches in succession, ignoring everything happening around her.

Ryan was known for his violence. Michael was known for his pyrotechnics. Ray was known for his aim. Gavin was known for his recklessness. Geoff was known as the Boss. Lindsay was known for her unexpectedness. Everyone assumed Jack was just a mix. A jack of all trades.

They always forgot just how good she was at fist-fights.

The man threw some punches, some that Jack blocked, but Jack’s punches had more anger behind them. He got a lucky hit in and punched Jack across the jaw. She managed to punch him square in the face before reality set in.

Guards swarmed her, forcing her to the ground. Her arms were pinned behind her, but Jack didn’t resist. The guards were shouting at her and at everyone around them.

“What are you doing?!” Jack heard Jinx shout. “She was helping me!”

Jack turned her head and saw some officers apprehend Jinx. One of them had a red mark on the side of their face. She wondered if that was from Jinx.

The guards hauled Jack to her feet and started pushing her back into the main building. Gavin and Lindsay were stood together, watching them. Gavin held up two fingers and mouthed the words ‘ _the plan_ ’. Two days until the plan.

Jack’s gaze shifted to a figure on the other side of the far fence. Ryan just smiled at her.

Jinx was being escorted beside her and Jack sent her a smile. She realised just then that there was blood on her face and that she probably shouldn’t split her lip anymore than it already was.

They were taken down into a basement level, through a heavy iron door and shoved into a cell each, locking them in. The doors must have been two inches thick and the room was just a bed, a toilet and a sink. There was a air vent by the foot of the bed that Jack assumed went between rooms.

“We didn’t think we’d as much trouble with the girls.” One the guards said outside Jack’s door.

“Well, that was dumb.” Jack said out loud. It wasn’t clear if she was talking to herself or the guard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's kicking off :3


	12. Mellow Moments

Gavin was alone in his cell, pacing back and forth between the beds. If only he had a clock in the cell, so that he’d at least have something to distract himself. His cellmate was somewhere else and hopefully, preoccupied for a while.

There was the sound of someone opening the cell door and Gavin turned sharply.

“Gav?” Burnie said, closing the door behind him.

“Burnie, thanks for coming.” Gavin said. “No one else is here, are they?” He asked.

“No, just me.” Burnie said.

“Okay, Burnie. I have to tell you something.” Gavin said.

“Well you can start by explaining what you told me the other day.” Burnie said, folding his arms across his chest loosely. “What do you mean you can’t die? You mean ever? Or that you haven’t yet?”

“I mean that I was born in the middle ages and that every time I die, I come back.” Gavin said. Burnie looked at Gavin for a moment, assessing how much truth there was to the statement.

“You’re fucking with me.” He finally decided.

“But I’m not, you pleb!” Gavin insisted. “Think about it; I haven’t aged since you last saw me. You thought that I was in my twenties when you last saw me. How old do I look now?” He asked, stepping back and gesturing to himself.

“Well right now, you look like a felon and like you need to shave.” Burnie said.

“But I’m right, I haven’t aged.” Gavin said. “Wait, what do you mean I need a shave?” Gavin asked, running his hand over his stubble.

“Well you’ve got that scraggly-ass stubble going on.” Burnie teased, pointing at the hair on Gavin’s face.

“Sod off.” Gavin said, pushing Burnie’s hand away but smiling.

“So,” Burnie said, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. “What’s it like being an immortal?”

“Well it’s always reassuring that no matter what I do, it won’t end in my death.” Gavin said honestly.

“Is that why you’re that way?” Burnie asked, smirking slightly.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Gavin said. He let the silence fall for a second before his expression grew a bit more serious. “Burnie, there’s actually something else I have to tell you.”

“Is this when you explain the Crew?” Burnie asked.

“No, but you obviously have questions.” Gavin said. “They’re all immortal too. That’s why I joined. Birds of a feather and all that.”

“And you just joined in with the heists and the murder?” Burnie asked. Gavin suddenly couldn’t meet his eye.

“It pays well.” Gavin said. “Seriously, Burnie. I need to tell you not to come into work tomorrow.”

“What? Why?” Burnie asked.

“I know something’s going to happen tomorrow and I don’t want you to be here for that.” Gavin said.

“Gavin, what’s going to happen?” Burnie asked, using his parent voice.

“Burnie, just please?” Gavin pleaded. “Trust me. You don’t want to be here tomorrow.”

Burnie rubbed his stubble and sighed.

“I trust you, Gav. But you’ll have to tell me how great your escape was with a round of drinks, okay?” Burnie said, smiling at the gobsmacked look on Gavin’s face. “I’ve kept up with the news on the Fake AH Crew. Not the _people_ , but I’ve seen all the crazy shit you do. Just stay safe. I’ll call in and say I’m sick.”

“Thank you, Burnie.” Gavin said. “And I need to ask a favour.”

“Oh god what is it?” Burnie asked.

“I need a key to the Isolation cells.” Gavin said. “When shit hits the fan they’re not going to stop until we’re all out. If Jack isn’t out her cell when they get here, then God knows what they’ll do to get her out.”

“Gav,” Burnie groaned. “I can’t just _give_  you the keys.”

“Geoff’s not going to leave without all of us.” Gavin insisted.

“Geoff?” Burnie repeated.

“Yeah, he’s the one who got us this job.” Gavin said.

“You know what, fuck it. I’ll get you the keys by tonight.” Burnie said. “I don’t like this place anyway.”

“Thank you, Burnie.” Gavin said.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get yourself killed.” Burnie said. “Or horribly injured.”

 

Jack sat on the floor, her back again the wall, her arms loose around her knees. Her nose had stopped bleeding sometime in the night, but her face still felt sticky from the blood residue despite wiping her face multiple times.

The muscles in her abdomen and her arms ached. Her face felt tender and she imagined she had some pretty nasty bruises.

“Hey Jinx?” She said aloud. The vent next to her went through to the next cell where Jinx was. They’d talked the previous night briefly, before the lights cut out and they had to sleep.

“Yeah.” Jinx said. Her voice was a bit tinny, but still fairly clear.

“What did you do?” Jack asked. “How did you end up here?”

“I faked my credentials.” Jinx admitted. “Me and some friends wanted to get into conventions, so we did some identity fraud. And it worked, until someone looked too closely at our papers.”

“What conventions?” Jack asked.

“Comic con. E3. Things like that. We pretended to be in the business.” Jinx said. “Can I ask you something, Pattillo?”

“Go for it.”

“Why did you start the fight?” Jinx asked.

“He swung first.” Jack reminded her. “But you helped me, so I helped you. Why’d you get yourself in here too?”

“It wasn’t fair.” Jinx said quietly. “Do you still have it?”

“Yeah.” Jack said. She pulled the blade out of her waistband and twirled it over in her hand. “You know, the whole time I’ve been in here, I’ve had a coin that my friend gave me. It was a coin I gave to him when we met. He won a bar bet so I paid him the coin and he bought us drinks.”

“What sort of bar bet’s for a coin?” Jinx asked, humour in her voice.

“It was a _long_ time ago.” Jack said, separating the coin from the blade where she’d tied them together. She held the coin in her hand, running her thumb over it. “He gave me the coin the last time I saw him before I was arrested.”

“For luck?” Jinx asked.

“More of a promise.” Jack said. “When they let us out of here, I want you take the coin, Jinx.” She said.

“What? Why?”

“Because I haven’t said thank you properly yet.” Jack said. “And the coin is the promise.”

Jinx was silent for a while. The quiet stretched on until Jack thought she’d fallen asleep. She trailed the tip of the blade down the wall. An idea came to her and she turned so she was on her knees facing the door.

Jack worked fast as she carved simple letters into the plaster of the wall. It was tiring and it was difficult to apply pressure without slicing her fingers on the blade, but she did it.

Gently brushing the letters to make them clearer, Jack admired her handiwork with a proud smile on her face.

_**FAKE AH CREW SAYS FUCK YOU GUYS** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play another game of spot the reference!


	13. The Heist

“Ryan,” Gavin said, standing in front of the fence. Lindsay was stood at one end of the Yard, talking to Jeremy and Matt, making it look as if they were just chatting and swapping stories. In reality, they were waiting for all hell to break loose.

“Do you have it?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I have the key.” Gavin said.

“Great, throw it over the fence.”

Gavin looked around first and quickly chucked the key over the two fences that separated them. Ryan leaned to the side and caught it, immediately standing with his hands behind his, practically exuding innocence.

“Just make sure you get Jack out. That is the master key, it should get into any lock in the building.” Gavin said.

“Do I want to know where you got it?” Ryan asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“Someone owed me a bit of a favour.” Gavin said.

“Alright then. Get ready, it should happen in a few minutes.” Ryan said, walking back into the building. Gavin went over to where Lindsay was and tagged her out. They had decided the night previous that Lindsay would be better off as air support. Ryan walked normally past guards and inmates alike, drawing no attention for once.

The unmistakable sound of an amplified foghorn managed to find its way down the empty hallway and Ryan grinned to himself. He found the door he needed and used the key, opening it with ease and moving down to where Jack was being held.

Ryan looked through the barred windows in the door until he recognised the signature poofy hair.

“Jack.” Ryan said, unlocking the cell door and pushing it open. “Come on, it’s started.” Jack stood up from where she was sat on the floor. “Damn, you look like shit.” He accidentally said out loud when he saw the bruises on her face.

“Nice to see you too, Ryan.” Jack drawled, letting Ryan hurry her out her cell but she stopped outside the door next to her cell.

“Jinx.” Jack said, crouching down and lifting the plating that was for food. She slipped something under it and pushed it back down. “Remember to find me when you get out.” Jack said, standing up and following Ryan.

Ryan led the way, and Jack almost crashed into him when he stopped suddenly. Someone was stood in the corridor in front of them, and they were watching Ryan.

“What are you doing?” They asked.

“What does it look like? We’re escaping, Jon.” Ryan said breezily.

“You can’t just _escape_! This is a prison, you can’t just _leave_!” Jon protested, sounding exasperated.

“Well, we are.” Ryan said. “Now if you excuse us.” He tried to move past the man, but Jon stepped into his way.

“I can’t let you leave.” He said stoically.

“Oh Jon.” Ryan said, lowering his voice and leaning in a bit. “A man with less morals might have thought something of that. Unfortunately, our crew is waiting for us. And I’d stay down here if I was you. I’m sure you don’t want to get shot today.”

They moved past the man and Jack barely spared him another glance. Ryan did. He saw Jon leaning against the wall, pushing his hair back in agitation.

He almost felt sorry for him.

 

The foghorn signal was _much_  louder than they expected and the window between the signal and the car’s arrival was a bit less than they expected, so when the armoured car crashed through the gates into the Yard, it was safe to say they were a bit surprised.

“Holy shit!” Jeremy shouted, stepping back as the car spun so it was facing the hole in the fence it just made.

“GET IN, YOU FUCKS!” Michael shouted, leaning his head out the window. The guards were still a while away, but Gavin knew they had guns on them. He grabbed Jeremy and Matt’s arms and hauled arse, practically shoving them into the back seat of the car. Gavin retched the door open and threw himself into the passenger seat, not bothering with the seatbelt. Michael floored it and the car rode out of the prison, crashing onto a road.

“There’s body armour back there, put it on.” Michael ordered, glancing in the mirror to check behind them. “And Gav, here.” He said, tossing a SMG into Gavin’s lap.

“There are police right behind us.” Matt said, putting the body armour on with ease.

“I see that.” Michael snapped, taking a sharp turn.

“Go through the tunnel.” Gavin said, aiming out the window and firing a few shots into the windshield of the closest police car. He sat back down in his seat and opened the glovebox, rifling through until he found what he wanted. Grenades. Three of them. Gavin threw one of them out the window, grinning when two of the cars went up in flames.

“There’s a tunnel coming up.” Michael warned, swerving between cars and changing shifts. “Whatever you’re going to do, get ready.” He said, glancing at Gavin. Gavin took the grenades and passed them backwards into the backseat.

“Throw these out either side on my mark. Try and get them under some cars.” Gavin instructed, sitting back in his seat. The entered the tunnel and Gavin counted down on his fingers.

_Three… Two… One..._

“Now.” He said. Matt and Jeremy pulled the rings out and threw the grenades into the traffic. There was quiet in the car for a second, until the grenades exploded, amplified by the tunnel, and they saw a fireball behind them.

“HOLY SHIT!” Matt shouted, looking at the carnage behind them.

“Good thinking Gav.” Michael said, patting Gavin’s knee.

“Thanks, boi. Now let’s lose the rest of them and go to the spot.” Gavin said, looking proud of himself.

 

Exactly five seconds after the armoured car left the prison grounds, Jack and Ryan ran out onto the Yard and found Lindsay. Three seconds later, a helicopter hovered over them, landing in the Yard next to them. Ryan and Lindsay got into the gunner’s seats, preparing to shoot out police helicopters. Jack saw Geoff move over from the pilot’s seat when she opened the door.

“All yours, buddy.” He said, smiling at her. Jack smiled as best she could with her injuries and sat in the seat, putting the headphones on and taking over the controls.

A guard was almost at the helicopter and Jack wasn’t ready to take off yet. Ryan grabbed the blade that he still had and threw it at them, catching the guard in the shoulder. A bullet caught them in the head. Ryan looked over to the hill and saw a glint of pink and purple against the landscape.

“Let’s go pick up Ray.” Jack said, lifting off. More guards fell as they tried to stop Jack and she took off, steering them towards the hill where their sniper was. Ray saw the helicopter approaching and stood up from lying on his front.

Jack didn’t land, she hovered close enough for Ryan to reach out and pull Ray into the chopper next to him. Ryan kissed Ray quickly as he hoisted him into the vehicle, murmuring something to him the rest of them couldn’t hear, but from Ray’s smile they didn’t want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter!


	14. Coming Down

The chopper arrived at the rendezvous point just as the car pulled up.

“Lost the cops?” Michael asked, getting out the car.

“We lost them on the way over here.” Jack said, stepping out of the chopper and walked over to him.

“What happened to your face?” He asked in surprise.

“She got into a fight and won!” Geoff shouted from his seat, his pride obvious.

“Geoff, where’s our contact?” Jack asked, turning back to the chopper.

“Right here.” A man said, walking up to them. An expensive looking car was parked behind him with someone they couldn’t see sat in the driver’s seat.

“Matt!” Geoff said, jumping out the chopper and walking over to him.

“Geoff, haven’t seen you in a while.” The man named Matt said, embracing Geoff when he walked over.

“You too buddy.” Geoff said.

“Is this your Crew?” Matt asked, looking from Michael and Jack to the rest of them that were standing by the armoured car. Matt and Jeremy were still in the back seat of the armoured car, just in case.

“Yup, this is Michael, Lindsay, Ray, Ryan, Gav and my right hand lady, Jack.” Geoff said, gesturing to each member in turn. Matt smiled at each one of them. “Guys, this is Hullum, an old friend.” He said.

“And where’s the other two?” Matt asked. Geoff nodded to Gavin, who opened Jeremy’s door while Lindsay opened Matt’s door. The two got out the car and walked over to where Matt was.

“Sup.” Jeremy greeted.

“These your boys?” Geoff said.

“These are them.” Matt said. “You can get in the car, our flight’s in an hour.” He directed that sentence to Matt and Jeremy.

They nodded and went to the expensive car behind him, ducking into the back seats.

“See you next time, Geoff.” Matt said, shaking his hand a final time.

“Maybe next time will involve going for a beer.” Geoff said. Matt nodded and walked back to his car. The Crew waited until the car was out of sight and it felt like they’d all just released the breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Let’s never do that again. Ever.” Gavin said, standing next to Lindsay, Michael’s arms around the both of them.

“Agreed.” Ryan said, sat on the hood of the armoured car, Ray leaning against him.

“Can we go now?” Ray asked, trying to sound like he was bored.

“Yeah, Ray.” Geoff said, nodding. “Let’s go.”

 

It was well into the night when Geoff called everyone into the living room of the safehouse they were hiding in.

“What’s this, Geoff?” Michael asked, looking at the box Geoff had put on the coffee table.

“We’re going to go celebrate.” Geoff said simply, lifting the box. The others followed him out the door into the garage. He put the box in the car and they split off into two groups, taking two cars.

Geoff drove in silence, and it wasn’t until they were on a dirt road, the other car following them, that Jack realised where they were going.

The top of Mt. Chilliad was abandoned this late at night and they parked the cars a bit down the mountain, walking up the rest of the way. Ryan carried the box, putting it on the little platform. The others took a seat either on the mountainside or on the edge of the platform and waited while Ryan and Geoff set it up.

“Ready?” Geoff asked, sitting next to Jack. He started the countdown timer and listened as the first firework soared above their heads and exploded into lights.

“Aren’t we supposed to be laying low?” Jack said, looking over at Geoff as more fireworks went off. She’d tried to cover the worst of the bruising with makeup, but there was still a hint of it, but Geoff didn’t care when he heard the sounds of surprise and awe from his Crew and he saw the small smile on Jack’s face.

“Eh, probably.” Geoff replied, looking back at the firework display. Jack looked as one went off and Geoff reached over, putting his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. He felt Jack relax into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

It felt good to have everyone back together again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the epilogue


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second longest fic ever and I'm pretty proud of that tbh :3

“A lot of letters this week.” A guard said, shifting through the pile of envelopes. They had to check each one for contraband, but they tried not to read the actual content.

Their partner had no problems with that.

“Yup. Oh look Jon, there’s one for Burton. She hardly ever gets letters.” The other guard said. “Huh, it’s signed to ‘Blacker’ and signed from someone called ‘Cracker’.”

( _Mica would read that letter and understand. She would keep that letter and go to the address printed as the return. And she would finally finish having drinks with an old friend._ )

“That’s weird.” Jon said. “There’s one for Jenkins as well. Hasn’t gotten one in a long time.”

( _If he had read the letter properly, maybe he would have noticed the code hidden in it, depicting how three people could escape the prison successfully. Maybe he would have been smart enough to decipher it. Jinx certainly was_.)

“Uh, Jon.” The other guard said, picking up another letter. “There’s one here that has your name on it.”

“What?” Jon asked, taking the letter. He opened it and looked inside. There were two small cards and a small object inside the expensive parchment envelope. Jon tipped the envelope, letting the object fall out. He would have laughed if he wasn’t so shocked.

A single match landed on the table, bouncing for a moment before settling. He quickly pulled out the first card and examined it. On one side, it was solid black with a green duck surrounded in a broken circle printed on it. The reverse just had the words ‘ _YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE_ ’ printed on it with a red strip along the bottom of it. Jon ran his thumb over the red strip and confirmed that it was material to strike the match off.

The second card was much more understated. It only had anything printed on one side and read ‘ _There are jobs that pay more than prisons will ever pay. Interested?_ ’

Jon knew immediately who sent the letter. He replaced the match and cards, putting them in his pocket and ignoring the look on the other person’s face.

“Jon, are you okay?” They asked.

“I’m fine, Joel.” Jon said. “Let’s just finish scanning the letters.”  

 

“Well, there you are. Your boys are out the city and with new papers and new names.” Geoff said, sitting on the hood on his car. His suit was pressed but his bowtie was undone, hanging loose around his neck and the first button of his shirt was undone. The barren, sandy land around looked different at night, and the only light came from the two car’s headlights, creating an area of light where the two men stood.

“You kept your word.” The person Geoff was speaking to said. “I’ve wired the eight million to your account.”

“There are only seven of us.” Geoff corrected.

“The extra’s for keeping them in one piece.” The person said. “All the records of your Crew’s arrests or imprisonment have mysteriously become corrupted, and every physical file was tragically lost in a fire.” They added, sounding proud of themselves.

“Well, you know who to come to if you need a job done.” Geoff said, pushing off the hood. He held out his hand.

“I’ve always known your Crew was the way to go.” The person said, shaking Geoff’s hand. Their hands dropped to their sides, and they hugged briefly.

“Take care of yourself, Gus.” Geoff said, patting the man’s shoulder.

“You too, Geoff. Don’t get too drunk.” Gus said, smiling.

“Don’t become too much of a nerd.” Geoff replied, mirroring the smile. “I’ll see you next time, buddy.”

“Next time.” Gus promised, getting back into his car and starting up the engine. Geoff climbed into the driver’s side of his own car and pulled away, riding down the empty streets with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this fic and left a kudos or left a comment or just enjoyed it because it means a lot to me that so many people like and support this series. I love you all and I really hope you enjoyed the story :D

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the title of this document in my google docs is 'I don't know how prisons work'
> 
> My tumblr's [ private-doughnut ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) so feel free to talk to me :3


End file.
